He's Gone
by grishaswxnd
Summary: What if Rhys really had died? A story of how Feyre comes to deal with her mate's tragic death.
1. Chapter 1

Rhys was dead.

She couldn't stop staring. Her eyes were on her mate. Dead and lifeless on the ground. Tamlin had refused. He'd given her mate a look of distaste before winnowing away.

"I'm sorry, Feyre." He'd said, "But no."

That word rang in her ears. Over and over and over again. _No no no no no._

And along with that word, she could hear Rhys's last proclamation. _I love you._

She hadn't understood that it was a goodbye, but now...

A pair of soft hands gently grasped her shoulders. Feyre turned to see Mor kneeling beside her, face gleaming with tears. She hadn't realised, but she'd been trembling. The other high lords had left by now. She wondered how long she had been hunched over her mate's body. a soft sob drew her attention to where Azriel had been standing last. Elain, Nesta, and Cassian had arrived at some point. Silver was leaking from each of their eyes, save Nesta, though her face also contained sorrow rather than her usual ice.

Feyre turned back to her love's body, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. A tear rolled from her cheek to his. There was a thud next to her as both Cassian and Azriel knelt next to their brother to say their own goodbyes and prayers. She rose shakily, Mor coming up with her, to give them their privacy.

After Mor, Cassian, and Azriel had their own time with him, they returned to the town house. Rhys's body had been burned. They had kept his ashes in a small jar for the time being. They weren't in the right head space to decide what they would do with them.

 **8 DAYS LATER**

"Feyre, you need to eat." Mor sighed from behind the door.

She was met with silence. Feyre didn't have the energy to say much these days.

"I'm leaving you a plate outside the door, okay? We're giving you time, Feyre, but we will not let you waste away." Mor's footsteps sounded as she padded away.

Feyre sat in her bed, staring at the wall. Paperwork was piling up on her desk, along with a plate of uneaten food. She knew not how her sisters were doing. Mor, Cass, and Az checked up on her often. But they had decided to give her time to mourn, as they themselves were doing. She knew they were handling the court in her absence and that it was wrong, but she couldn't drag herself out of bed most days. She hadn't even figured out to do with his ashes. Cauldron, she had become a shell of a person.

She thought of him. Every single day. His violet eyes, twinkling with mischief as he held her. His raven black hair, tussled with the wind after a long flight. His smile-his real one-when laughing at one of her sarcastic remarks.

She also thought of Tamlin. Of revenge. Of killing him for what he had done to her, and to her family. He had destroyed her.

She thought of a lot of things.

A thud sounded, breaking Feyre from her thoughts. Her hairbrush had fallen from her dresser. With a sigh, Feyre pulled herself from bed. Might as well pick it up and grab her lunch from outside the door while she was at it.

Her hands grasped the silver handle and she layed it upon her dresser. A scent wafted to her nose. Jasmine. She opened the upper drawer of her dresser and found a stack of letters lying next to a bouquet of jasmine.

Her hands shook as she picked up the bouquet and then the stack. Bringing the flowers up to her nose, she took a sniff and smiled. A note was attached.

 _"For you, my love. Something to remember me by. I'm yours and you're mine._

 _-Your beloved mate,_

 _Rhys"_

A tear leaked from her eye as she beheld her mate's writing. She ran her fingers over the words, almost able to imagine him writing them. She set down the flowers and picked up the stack of letters. There were a few boxes under them.

It read, _Do not open until you read your letter. That goes for all of you._

She picked up the letters and untied the string binding them together. There were six of them. Each of them marked with a name.

 _Feyre_

 _Morrigan_

 _Cassian_

 _Azriel_

 _Amren_

 _My family_

She opened the letter with her name marked upon it and took a shallow breath. This was her mate's goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the letter, Feyre pulled out a few neatly folded pieces of paper. She could smell him on the pages. She could smell him on everything he had left behind. She steeled herself. She would not lose it now. Not when she was reading her mate's words. Taking a breath, she started to read.

 _Dear Feyre Darling,_

 _If you're reading this I'm either dead or you snooped around before I got the chance to destroy all of this. (I know, technically you can't snoop around in your own dresser, but you get the point.)_

 _Firstly, I want to say that I love you. I felt drawn to you the moment I first laid eyes on you at Calanmai. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you-especially after the short amount of time we had together, but I had to do it. To give you-to give our family a chance, I would do it a thousand times over again._

 _I want to thank you. For everything. My whole world brightened when you entered it. You gave me hope, before you even knew me. I hope that I did the same for you. And we may have had only a few months together, but it was all worth it for the time we had. and I would do it all again for just a few minutes._

 _One of my few regrets in life is that you never met my mother and sister. They would have absolutely loved you. I believe you and my sister Eralyn would have been thick as thieves. And my mother. She would have admired your courage and bravado. She would have loved everything about you. She would have been proud._

 _Lastly, do not let yourself fall apart. I am not trying to be arrogant by suggesting you would after my death. But I know you. Please. For me, live. That is all I ask of you, my love. Be free, see the world, live your life. Do not allow yourself to be burdened with me. Find new love, if you can. I only wish for your happiness._

 _I love you. So, so much. Be the wolf I know you are._

 _Your mate,_

 _Rhysand_

Feyre didn't know when she had started crying. Or when she had slid to the floor. But as she held the letter to her chest, she found herself sobbing and leaning against her dresser. She rose unsteadily, still clutching the letter to her heart and made her way to bed.

She didn't sleep that night, instead she read her mate's last words over and over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden rays of sunlight streamed in through the windows and Feyre blinked. She hadn't slept at all. She'd read the letter so many times she'd lost count and her plate of food was probably still left outside her door. She pulled herself out of bed and threw on a pair of leggings and a sweater. She had to get out of the house. She had to leave. But as she was opening the door to her bedroom, her eyes fell upon the other letters and packages. Her hand slipped off the door knob as she padded toward her dresser.

She moved the stack of letters away and took out the packages. They too had names written on them.

 _Feyre_

 _Morrigan_

 _Cassian_

 _Azriel_

 _Amren_

 _Elain_

 _Nesta_

With quivering fingers, Feyre lifted her own package and gingerly tore the wrapping. A note lay inside, along with a small box. she picked up the note first.

 _My love,_

 _I know how much you love to paint. And after you told me of your dream to teach others as well, I went out and got this for you. Find it with the address provided and do whatever you wish with it._

 _Rhys_

Placing the note to the side, Feyre plucked up the box and opened it. Inside lay a simple brass key with a strip of paper containing an address. She knew where she had to go.

It was a windy day in Velaris. Children were flying kites and laughing. Feyre passed by citizens, giving them tight-lipped smiles as they gave her looks filled with both pity and understanding. She kept at a quick pace, dodging enthusiastic passersby. Following the numbers of buildings, she made a left turn on Brekker Street and came upon a building with a sign in the front window reading 'sold'.

A small noise escaped her as she took a step towards her new art studio. It certainly hadn't come cheap. It was in the center of the artist's quarter. It had at least two floors. The entrance was made up of two navy blue doors with intricate stained glass in the center that depicted the design of her own tattoo. Empty flower boxes hung from the windows and a blank sign was placed directly over the doors. The whole building had been painted both white and navy blue. She opened the doors with the brass key she'd been clutching and stepped in. The inside was nowhere near as grand as the outside. Dust covered everything in sight. White sheets were draped over the furniture and front counter. Her mate had left it all up for her to decide what to do with it. Now she just had to figure it out.

Entering the townhouse, she saw each of her friends waiting for her in the sitting room.

"You decided to go out." Mor remarked softly.

When Feyre nodded, Cassian spoke, "We were worried as hell for you. Don't scare us like that, Fey."

"But we're glad you went out and got some air." Azriel said, effectively cutting off Cassian's scolding.

She looked at them all again. Really looked. Mor, Cassian, Azriel, Elain, and Nesta.

"I-I'll be back. I just need to get something." She dashed up the stairs to her bedroom, taking two steps at a time.

Opening her dresser once more, Feyre took out all of the remaining packages, save Amren's. Carefully balancing them in her arms, she went back downstairs to meet her family.

Perplexed to say the least, her inner circle was still waiting in the sitting room when she got back.

"These are for you. I found them earlier. T-they're from Rhys. He left us one last goodbye. Each of us."

The silence in the room was deafening as Feyre went to each of her family members and passed out what Rhys had left for them. Cassian and Azriel took their items and flew off, needing their privacy. Mor winnowed out as well with a distracted farewell. Elain and Nesta had looked at the packages in their hands and had retreated to their bedrooms.

The only letter left was titled _My Family._


	4. Chapter 4

Mor's POV

Mor had retreated to the House of Wind for some peace and quiet as she read her cousin's letter. Her hands were trembled as she opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Mor choked on a laugh when she saw how he'd started it.

My dearest cousin Morrigan,

You're my only blood family left. Always a bright light in a sea of darkness. I don't know how you do it, but you're always cheerful and optimistic. You were the one to pull me back to reality after so many daymares. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mor. You were there for me when I couldn't talk to anyone else. You were the one to sit beside me an cry when our family was murdered. I'd like to say that I'm sorry for all of my shitty decisions you warned me against, but I still went through with. I want to thank you, but I don't have the words to express what you are to me, Morrigan. Please always stay the beautiful and joyful woman you are. If anyone dare hurts you, I swear I will personally come back from the grave to kill them after you're done torturing them.

Love your dearest cousin and friend,

Rhys

She was somehow laughing and crying at the same time as she read the white paper in front of her. Mor sat cross-legged on the floor and read over it a few more times, making sure she'd missed absolutely nothing. Her cousin had always had a way of finding humor in the darkest of situations, yet still remained serious when necessary. Cauldron she missed him. He hadn't deserved to die, not after all he'd given and sacrificed for them. That would always be her biggest regret; letting her cousin go Under the Mountain. he hadn't given her much of a choice when he'd made that decision, but she should have insisted on being there at that party. That damned party. She should have tried harder.

Wiping away the tears falling swiftly down her face, Morrigan carefully moved the letter away to reach the package underneath. She tore the paper wrapping it gently and saw a note, documents, and tissue paper covering something. She took out the note and documents first and read the note.

Mor,

I'm sorry for not telling you about my plans with Eris and your father. I'm so, so sorry. It was a stupid decision. I know I cannot change the deal I made with Keir, but I hope this makes it better.

-Rhys

Mor moved aside the note, slightly confused as she lifted the document into view. She read over it and her sorrow quickly changed to shock. According to the document, Rhys had left all decisions concerning the relations between the Hewn City and Velaris up to her. She had free range on the terms and conditions on all visits. She even got more say...now she needed to approve anything concerning her father.

Mor started to laugh. Hysterically. Oh how pissed her father would be. She could see him now with a red face and an incredulous expression.

Her laughs subsided as she set down the documents with the utmost care. She picked up the other item in the package and opened up the tissue paper. Inside was a bundle of vivid red fabric and another note. She picked up the note first.

Wear this when you go to crush Keir's dreams

-Rhys

She chuckled and set down the note, pulling out the fabric. She stood and held it up in front of her as it unfolded into a scandalous yet somehow elegant dress the color of blood. She grinned. This would be fun.

Her smile and laughter faded as she remembered. She'd never told Rhys her secret. He'd given his life to the cauldron before she'd worked up the courage to tell him. A hand went up to her mouth. It was too late now. She'd never get the chance to tell her cousin that she preferred females. Never.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cassian's POV**

Cassian didn't know where he was going. Only that he needed to clear his head. There was a roaring. A pounding that wouldn't stop. His brother was dead. He'd sacrificed himself for the second time now. Cassian couldn't understand why. Why Rhys?

Cassian narrowly swerved to avoid crashing into a boulder as he neared a mountain. He had no idea where he was anymore. He could hear the the sea. Waves were crashing somewhere below him. He landed, slamming down into the rock. He sat on top of one of the smoother boulders and took out the letter. It was slightly crumpled. Cassian smoothed it out over his knee and sighed as he held it in front of him. Slowly, he opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside.

Steeling himself he tried to focus on the words in front of him.

 _Brother-_

No. He couldn't do this. Cassian balanced the letter on his thigh and dropped his head into his hands. His breath was uneven and his head was pounding. It was freezing on the mountain, but Cassian couldn't feel it. Wind ruffled his hair and he reached back to tie it into a bun. He swallowed hard. _You can do this. You can do this._

He grasped the letter again, but the words blurred in front of him. He let out a frustrated noise somewhere between a growl and a yell. Why? Why couldn't he read it? He'd read hundreds of casualty lists in his lifetime, but this letter. This damned letter was somehow worse. Tears burned in his eyes and he ferociously swiped them away.

He was angry. He was absolutely _furious_ with Rhys for sacrificing himself. That _prick._ He clenched and unclenched his fists and he struggled to steady his breathing. Cassian could almost see him standing there. He could almost see Rhys in front of him, chuckling like the insufferable bastard he was. He blinked a few times before looking back to the paper in his hand. He ran a hand over his hair and began again.

 _Brother,_

 _I know you're probably extremely angry with me, but you would have done the same. First of all I hope you know that I would tear apart Prythian for you and Az. I'd do anything for my brothers. If I hadn't met you, Cass, I don't know who I'd have turned out to be. Perhaps I would have become an even worse arrogant swaggering prick than I already am. Or maybe I would have never known true excitement because you would have never goaded me into competitions with you._

 _Do you remember that one time when we were only 30 or so? We made a bet while Azriel had just shook his head at us for being so stupid. I don't even know what we were thinking! Jumping off a cliff with our wings tied behind out backs into a lake. I'm laughing as I'm thinking back to that afternoon. It was absolutely sweltering. Az was just sunning his wings on a rock and watching us. Even Mor had joined to see which of us would lose. We'd both leapt off the cliff and plummeted. We'd both been too stubborn to admit defeat so we both plunged into the ice cold water. Cauldron, we were bruised EVERYWHERE. Mor couldn't stop howling as we shivered once we'd pulled ourselves out. Az chided us for a whole hour afterwards. I'd never seen him speak so much. Although, he was hiding a smile as he yelled at us._

 _We had countless more adventures like that. I don't know who I would be without you, Cass. Thank you for coming into my life._

 _Your brother,_

 _Rhys_

Cassian felt like he was drowning. He felt like water was raising steadily at his feet and there was no way out. Rhys's words kept echoing in his head. He tried to take a few breaths, but the water was somehow crossing his mouth now. He felt weighed down like his feet were chained to the ground. He had to get out. He had to _go._ He didn't know where, but he needed to leave.

Cassian took off, wings springing to action as he soared, not looking where he was going. All he could hear was his brother's words. All he could see were the memories of him.

Cassian didn't see the boulder in front of him when he collided with it. He saw his brother's face as he fell, crashing into the ocean and being pulled under.


	6. Chapter 6

**Azriel's POV**

Azriel's feet touched down at the Moonstone Palace outside of Velaris. He'd chosen the first place that had come to his mind. He already knew Mor would have gone to the House and Cassian would probably go flying to ease his mind. Nobody would be here.

Silently, Azriel walked to the sitting room overlooking the mountains. The view was gorgeous, but it did nothing to help the churning of his gut as he took a seat in one of the plush chairs. He ran a hand through his hair. It was becoming unruly now. He leaned back and looked at the letter he was grasping. He ran his hand over his face. Quickly. That was the best way to get through it. He'd just read it fast and try to deal with his pain. His shadows surrounded him, growing by the minute. His foot tapped against the floor anxiously and he tried to force air into his lungs as he tore open the seal. He caught a glimpse of his brother's handwriting and he pinched the bridge of his nose with two scarredfingers. Ignoring the shadows now encasing him, he straightened out the letter.

 _My brother,_

 _I've never been able to get you to open up. I have to say one of my greatest regrets is that I never fully knew just what you felt and went through everyday. I hope that you one day learn to lessen the burdens on your shoulders even if I never did myself. I also hope that you find someone who you can rely upon, someone who you can confide in. You must know that you've always been there for me and Cass. And one of the best things that happened to me was meeting you. You've always been the glue, the calm to soothe whatever arguments were between me and Cass. I know that my sister and you had been extremely close. and that it had killed you when she'd died. But you still were the one who tried to comfort me when Cassian and I were livid, though I could see the burning anger in your eyes as well. I don't have all the words to describe what you are to me and to our family, Az. Please don't ever feel you are less than anyone. That is all I ask of you._

 _Your favorite brother,_

 _Rhys_

Azriel couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. But he couldn't help it now. Deep shuddering sobs broke out of him as the weight of his loss crashed down upon him. He fell out of his chair and too his knees. The shadows were thickening now. They swirled around him, creating a cocoon and hiding him from the world. He choked on his own sobs as he failed to rise. His breaths were too shallow as he tried to get air to fill his lungs. He hadn't let himself feel this much emotion since the day Rhysand's mother had taken him in.

His hands shook as remembered that day when that kind woman had brushed away his tears and took his hands into her own without flinching or mocking him. She'd pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead and told him that nobody would ever hurt him like that again. She rose only to make him a bowl of steaming soup and then watched to make sure he ate every drop. She'd held him to her body long after Rhys and Cassian had gone to bed. And when he had been falling asleep, she kissed his scars and told him that she was his mother now. Whether he liked it or not.

The memories consumed him. His emotions tried to break free of the lock Azriel had always kept on them. They crashed into him like waves. Memories of finding Mor after she'd been tortured and of himself being abused by his half-brothers swirled in his mind. His head pounded and throbbed.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Rhys stood in front of him.

"No. You aren't here. You're dead." Azriel rasped out.

"Perhaps." Rhys chuckled lightly.

"L-leave. Please." Azriel's voice broke on the words."

Rhysand's eyes softened as he knelt in front of him, "I will not leave you, brother. I cannot."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE." Azriel yelled, reaching out to try and strangle him.

Rhys evaded his arms, "Az, I haven't left. I'm here. With you. And with the rest of our family."

"Stop. Don't try to tell me you'll always be within my heart."

"But it's true, my brother." Rhys gave a small smile and grasped Azriel's shoulders. "I am here. And I will never leave you. I promise." He helped Azriel up and embraced him.

Azriel's shoulders shook as he grasped Rhys back. They broke apart and Rhys looked at him sadly.

"Goodbye Azriel. Don't forget what I've told you." Rhys spoke softly and vanished.

Azriel blinked. His shadows had scattered and he was left standing alone in the palace.

"Goodbye." Azriel spoke into the silence. "I love you."

 **Cassian's POV**

The water surrounded him. He couldn't breathe. He was sinking, dropping like a stone. His wings encased him as he descended. Perhaps it was for the best. He let his eyes close, but faces appeared as he did.

His mother. _Break Free._ She told him. Rhysand's mother and sister. _Get out._ They urged him. Azriel, Mor, Feyre, Nesta, Elain. Even Amren. _Fly out._ Then Rhysand's smiling face called to him. _Go. Live._

Cassian opened his eyes and swept his wings behind him, stopping his downward fall. Propelling himself upwards, he shot out of the water and into the sky.

Cassian panted and flew back towards the mountain before his wings gave out. He landed at the top and sat down. Cassian looked towards the sky and saw the stars twinkling. And in those stars, he could have sworn he saw the faces of his loved ones staring back proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Azriel's POV**

Azriel awoke still in the chair he'd collapsed in. Getting up, hespread his wings, ready to take flight, but the parcel he'd left on the floor caught his eye. He sent a phantom wind to bring it to him. The package was small and neatly wrapped. Azriel undid the string at the top and opened it. Inside lay a wrapped Illyrian dagger. Confused, Azriel picked out the note and unfolded it.

 _My mother's favorite weapon. Cherish it now that I cannot. I know she was a true mother to you, Az. And I know you have an affinity for knives._

 _-Rhys_

Loosing a deep breath, Azriel pulled the velvet cloth around the dagger away and held it to the light, turning it. He could almost see glimpses of her face in it. His mother's face. He tucked it close to him and took off into the morning sky.

 **Cassian's POV**

Cassian awoke on top of the mountain freezing cold. He let out a breath to watch it fog in front of him. He rubbed his arms and looked towards the package Rhys had left him. Picking it up, Cassian ripped off the paper and saw a simple black bracelet. He pulled out the note that was tucked to the side of it.

 _Inside some of these beads is soil from important places. The center bead has soil from Velaris. The others have soil from the camp where we were raised, the camp your mother lived in, the mountain where we completed the Blood Rite, the cabin. The others are empty so that you can fill them when you make more cherished memories._

 _-Rhys_

Cassian swiped furiously at his eyes before sliding the bracelet on. He turned his wrist a few times to admire it. It looked good on him. He grinned-still cocky as ever.

"I'll never take it off, Brother." Cassian whispered quietly and pressed his lips to the central bead before taking off to the town house.

 **Mor's POV**

Mor's feet touched down in front of the town house. She hung her head and reached for the knob. She hesitated, though she knew that it was time. Feyre already knew her secret. It was time the rest of her family knew as well. Maybe Rhys and Amren were listening from wherever they had gone to. She turned the knob and stepped inside. Feyre was sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands. Nuala and Cerridwen sat with her along with Nesta and Elain. Not one of them were speaking. Instead they all had empty looks in their eyes as they turned their heads towards the door.

"You're back." Feyre spoke hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Unable to speak, Mor nodded slightly and sat next to her, taking Feyre's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Do you know where Cassian is?" Nesta asked tightly, failing to hide her concern."

"No. I don't know where Az is either." Mor replied with clipped words.

"Nesta felt something earlier. After Cassian had left. She said she couldn't breathe." Elain's hazel eyes found Mor's. Nesta leveled a glare at Elain, but it wasn't as harsh as the one she sent Feyre, daring her to say anything about it.

Mor opened her mouth to say something when the door opened behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Cassian entering. Nesta's face betrayed her relief for all of a second before it transformed into cold disdain.

"Miss me?" Cassian gave a toothy smile, but it seemed forced as he stepped into the living room. He gave Nesta a wink and a smirk when she scowled.

"Where's the other one?" Nesta sniffed.

Cassian's smile failed then. "He's still not home?" Cassian looked towards Nuala and Cerridwen, Az's most trusted spies hoping for some information as to where the shadowsinger had vanished.

They both gave solemn shakes of their heads and Mor clasped her hands tightly together. She didn't fail to notice the paling of Elain's skin.

"We should...we should go look for him right?" Elain's voice wavered slightly.

"He doesn't want to be found right now. We'll have to wait." Cassian said gently.

Shadows gathered in the entryway as Azriel appeared. He gave them a grim look before standing next to Cassian and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

It was now or never, Mor decided.

"I uh need to say something. Please j-just listen. Don't say anything until I'm finished please." Mor looked around the room and her gaze settled on Azriel. Tears burned at her eyes, but she forced them away. When her eyes landed on Feyre, her friend gave her a reassuring smile and grasped her hand.

There was a brush at her mental shield and she lowered it slightly. I'm here for you. And I'm happy you've decided to tell everyone. No matter what happens, I'm here. I promise. Feyre's voice filled her head, helping Mor to steel herself.

When she began speaking, her head dropped. She stared at the floor as she told her family everything. When the tears fell from her eyes, she didn't brush them away. She did not let her voice waver once. She spoke strongly as she revealed her biggest secret. And when she was done, she raised her eyes to Azriel's.

His eyes were bright, gleaming with unshed tears. For a long couple of seconds he said nothing. His face betrayed none of what he felt and she started to become more unsure of herself. Suddenly, Azriel walked across the room, knelt in front of her chair and enveloped her in a crushing embrace.

"I will think of you no differently, Morrigan. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I sincerely hope you find it." Azriel spoke so softly that only she could hear.

When Azriel moved away, she caught a glimpse of the pride on Cassian's face. There were tears in his eyes as well when he embraced her. Elain got up and grasped her with more strength than Mor thought possible. Her smile was bright when she went back to her seat.

Nesta didn't hug her, but she gave her a small smile and told her, "I'm glad you chose to be true to yourself, Morrigan." And with that, she slipped upstairs to her room. Multiple shocked looks followed her up the stairs.

"I wish Amren were here." Elain's quiet voice was the one to break the silence.

Solemn looks were traded in remembrance for the tiny jewel hoarder.

"Rhys left her something, but it didn't feel right to open it." Feyre said.

"I think we should leave it in her apartment. That was her favorite place. I think she'd appreciate that."

"There's one last letter from Rhys."

Feyre pulled out the letter marked My Family and set it on the small table in the center of the room.

Mor reached forward to open it when nobody else did. She cleared her throat and read.

 _This letter will be short. I know one of you kept my ashes and I'd like to request that they be scattered in the Sidra so that a piece of me will remain in the heart of Velaris forever. I love you all and I am sorry._

 _Rhys_

"I have them." Azriel's voice was hoarse as he produced a small jar. Feyre made a small choked noise and turned away.

"We'll have a small funeral tomorrow, then." Mor spoke, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I want to make a memorial for him. Something small. Just next to the Sidra. Perhaps a plaque on top of a small pillar?" Feyre's eyes gleamed ever so slightly when everyone nodded.

None of them slept that night. They instead shared each other's presence and told stories and laughed. Things would never be the same, but they were healing.


	8. Chapter 8

Feyre's POV

The funeral may have been harder than Rhysand's actual death.

Her family had huddled together on a quiet knoll next to the Sidra where they were now saying their goodbyes. Azriel had gone first, saying how lucky he was to have ever known Rhys though he could be a prick at times. Cassian had spoken second, choking on his words as he retold one of their adventures. Then Mor had rose up and spoke with a voice of steel. Now it was her turn.

Feyre cleared her throat and looked at the people in front of her. Her family. Sitting their with love in their eyes. She began to speak, "I loved Rhys. With all my heart. And I always will. The letters he left me have helped me move on somehow, though I may never be whole again. I don't know where I'd be without Rhys. Probably still a bride of Spring. He freed me from that life and brought me here. To all of you. He may be gone, but he will forever remain in my heart and the heart of Velaris. The hearts of his citizens who he sacrificed so much for. He will remain in the hearts of his brothers and cousin. The hearts of his sisters-in-law. And the heart of his mate. Rhys is not gone. Not truly."

Feyre stepped down and took the hand Mor offered to her. They all crowded around the Sidra and Azriel opened the jar that contained the ashes. With a phantom breeze, Feyre carried them out and scattered them into the water. She could have sworn that there was a slight smell of jasmine and citrus as they all sat down.

And there they sat in silence until the sun went down and the stars came out. They could survive this. For Rhys—they would live on.


End file.
